


Time Off

by Lynx_The_Jinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/pseuds/Lynx_The_Jinx
Summary: Karasuno gets some time of before the upcoming match against Aoba Johsai and Hinata and Kageyama decides to spend it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my lovely friend ohwellwhatevah on tumblr
> 
> [This is also posted on my wattpad account]

With the upcoming match against Aoba Johsai, the team were training a lot harder than usual. It was usual for them to train a lot, even outside of school and on their own, but not this much. It was exhausting, both mentally and physically. So two days before the match coach Ukai decided that they needed to rest up. He argued that they wouldn't be able to be at their best if they didn’t get time to rest up as well. So with that they were all sent home after yet another tiering practice. 

”Hey Kageyama!” Hinata called as they exited the club room, changed and ready. ”My mum is making pork curry tonight and I know it’s your favorite so uhh maybe you’d like to come? I mean home to me?” He was a bit nervous to ask the taller boy, they had never really hung out outside of school before. 

”Uh sure.” Kageyama replied with an unreadable expression on his face. His ears were tinged red though showing a slight blush. They walked in silence for the first part, neither one knowing what to say. 

It took a while longer to get home than it usually did since Hinata walked instead of riding his bike, but it was nice. They had fallen into a comfortable silence now, both content with just the others presence. Both boys were often at each others throats, not knowing what to do or how to express their feelings. They barely knew what they felt. 

After a little while longer they reached the Hinata residence. It was a small house that didn’t really look anything special, it just looked like home. 

Hinata opened the door and the boys walked in, taking of their shoes and putting on slippers instead. There after they walked to Hinata’s room to leave their bags and get ready for dinner. Hinata had texted his mom about bringing Kageyama before as well as the dark haired boy had told his parents that he was staying the night at Hinata’s. 

Hinata had found a big shirt and a pair of sweatpants he had gotten from his dad that he lent Kageyama so he wouldn’t have to stay in his school uniform all evening. The two changed and headed towards the kitchen where Hinata’s mom and sister were. 

”Hey Shouyo! Look what I drew today!” Natsu called to her brother, proudly holding up a messy pice of paper covered in crayon. 

”That’s really good Na-chan! why don’t you show Kageyama?” The older of the siblings motioned for his friend with a smile. Kageyama had no idea how to act around children and tensed up the moment her attention was turned to him. 

”Niff.. Naff… Uh Nice.” the setter stuttered out before averting his gaze elsewhere. The small girl giggled at his response and ran over to the table to continue drawing. Hinata walked up to his mother and picked up the plates and started to set the table. 

Soon the food was done and they all sat down to eat. The boys, being as competitive as they are decided to have an eating contest to which Natsu was the judge. Hinata’s mom counted down from three and they started to eat, leaving food all over their faces. 

The two boys finished almost exactly at the same time and glared a bit at each other before turning to Natsu and asking who won. She put her small hand on her chin in thought before pointing to Kageyama with a big smile. This made Kageyama blush, not being used to a child’s straight forward attitude, and Shouyo frown, not liking that his sister seemed to like Kageyama more than him. 

”Thanks for the food mom!” Hinata yelled as he got up and pulled Kageyama with him towards his room. Once there the two boys sat on Hinata’s bed, leaning against the wall neither knowing what to say. 

After a while though, Hinata grew tired of the silence and decided to speak up.

”It’s nice to have you here, you know. It’s also nice seeing you blush and talk so differently from how you do at school.” He leaned his head back and turned it to look at the dark haired boy beside him. ”It’s nice seeing this side of you, I like it.” The last part slipped out before he could stop himself and hinata put a hand over his mouth and turned away. An embarrassed blush covered his cheeks. 

Kageyama froze, had he heard right? Had hinata just said that he liked him? No that couldn’t be, right? But if not then why was he blushing like that? He decided that the only way to know was to ask, so that’s what he did, 

”W-what do you mean, dumbass?” Yup, way to go Kageyama, you just had to insult him, didn’t you? 

”I meant what I said, I like you…” The orange haired boy spoke quietly, but loud enough for the other one to hear him. They were both blushing messes by now, heads turned away from each other and faces red. 

Kageyama had frozen, his face beat red and body still as statue. His breath had hitched in his throat and he couldn’t move. Hinata liked him? Liked him like that? His head was spinning out of control. 

After a long while of Hinata not receiving a response he dared to look at the boy beside him. Kageyama had an unreadable expression on his face. His thoughts were racing and before he knew it he had pressed his lips against the shorter boy’s. Hinata’s eyes flew open at the sudden contact before closing again as he leaned in to the kiss. 

The need for air soon became to powerful though and the two had to break apart. Kageyama opened his eyes and was met with a big goofy grin adoring the carrot top’s face. 

”Does this many like me too???” Hinata asked as he leaned in closer again, his head resting on Kageyama’s shoulder. 

”Of course, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ymir-pymir-dancing-titan.tumblr.com  
> Please come talk haikyuu with me!!


End file.
